


Why Chatter Cannot Be Sketched

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sketches, chatter, creation myths, divine intervention, explanations for weird stuff in the games, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Chatter Cannot Be Sketched

One day, just as the morning sun was rising, the Chatots began to Chatter away in the trees. Their noise disturbed all the Pokémon in the grass. The Mankee tore out its hair in frustration; the Digletts all disappeared beneath ground to escape the noise; the Voltorbs detonated themselves.  
Just then, a Smeargle slinked by- he saw the disturbance the Chatots were making and fell about laughing. He knew he had to join in.  
“Chatots, oh, Chatots!” He called, “Let me sing your sweet song!”  
They looked down and Chattered at him, “Noob! Lol! Butt!” And many muffled swear-words and usernames.  
Smeargle saw the Chatots Chatter- he painted what he saw on a nearby tree and he felt the power flow through him. He began to shout terrible cries of internet slang along with the birds in the trees, his voice even louder than theirs. The Abra Teleported to parts unknown; the Gengars wished they could die all over again; the Magikarp flopped around uselessly.  
But then a hush fell over the grass: Arceus had appeared. Where it stepped, the flowers sprung and continents cracked and light shone. All the Pokémon remaining stood in awe, and gazed at its magnificence. Then Arceus walked up to the Smeargle and spoke with a voice filled with an infinite source of wisdom: “Shut the fuck up.”  
And from then on, Chatter could no longer be Sketched.


End file.
